Egyptian Love
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Lucy's a big fan of Egyptian history. It's her dream to live it or at least see it even if for a second. What if she somehow went back in time and lived a part of it? But of course, she wasn't expecting to fall in love with the Emperor. NaLu! Read and Enjoy !


**Okay, so I know I said I won't be publishing any new story before I finish my old ones but, I just couldn't! It's the evil temptationnnn! This idea has been bugging for couple of months now, and since I have couple of hours free today I decided to type it down :3 Now you can be sure I'm not really dead XD As you already know this story takes place in Egypt and stuff so I want to say this ****_THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION, IT IS NOT BASED UPON REAL LIFE EXAMPLES AND SUCH, SO THERE IS GOING TO BE LOTS OF FALSE INFORMATION ABOUT EGYPTIAN_********_HISTORY_****!**** That's all :3 Speaking the truth, I don't know what the main point of the story is, I'm just writing it to entertain myself and the people who will like it. But, I hope I will soon find out, so I can go on with it ._. And I don't know how many chapters this will be, so far I only wrote the first three chapters, this included. And now I'm facing writer's block XD So, yeah... No more stalling, Read and Enjoy~!**

"And you won't believe it, Levy-chan! The video they showed us, those pyramids, the sculptures of the ones who ruled back then, it was amazing!" The blonde said with a happy smile decorating her face, "Speaking of emperors, do you think that they would've looked hot in the flesh? I mean, if you see their statues, they look kinda… Weird?"

"I don't know, Lu-chan. I never was a fan of history." The bluenette said as she flipped the page of the book she was reading.

"That's only because you never used to pass the class back in high school." Lucy pointed out.

"Well, it's just… The way I look at history is different from the way you view it." Levy explained as she placed her book away, "For me history is already done. I mean, it's in the past, it's over. Gone. Poof!" She continued as she waved her hands around.

"Well, stop complaining! You don't even take history classes anymore." Lucy stood up and her friend did the same.

"And that's why I love universities. You always get to choose your own majors. Anyways, let's head back home. I want to go eat!"

The blond laughed as she followed her friend. She smiled as she said, "Hey Levy-chan, don't you think it would be awesome if we were somehow related to those Egyptian Emperors?! It would be kind of weird though. Since we're Japanese and they're… Not…"

Levy scoffed, "Yeah, sure. And I'm a flying talking tree." She said sarcastically, "Get real, Lu-chan. If we were related to them somehow, don't you think we'd be rich by now?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she shook her head and crossed her arms, "Be positive, Levy-chan. Positive!" That being said, she quickened her pace and went ahead her friend.

The bluenette giggled at her friend's enthusiasm. She suddenly stopped as her eyes widened, "LU-CHAN! LOOK OUT!"

Crash!

Levy ran towards her best friend as tears streamed down her face, "Lu-chan! Lu-chan, wake up!" She said as she shook her. The man inside the car quickly got out and called an ambulance. Levy's eyes were full of worry as she looked at her friend's lifeless body, hoping she would be okay…

~(OoO~)

_Ow… My head hurts… _

_Wait a second, where am I? It's dark… _

"Hey look… She's starting to wake up…"

_Levy-chan…?_

Lucy groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the light for a second. Her body felt sore.

"Yeah, you're right…"

When her eyes were finally opened and adjusted to the light, she started sitting straight but stopped midway when she felt the pain in her back, "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She sighed in relief as she finally sat straight. She slowly looked around and was filled with panic once she realized that she was in an unfamiliar place.

"Calm down." A familiar voice said.

Lucy looked towards the two girls were standing next to her bed, her eyes widening in process, "Levy-chan? Erza?! Where am I? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?!" She stopped for a second, "And what the freaking heck are you wearing?" She continued as she looked at their attire. They both were wearing full length straight dress with one strap, and... Are those _sandals made of woven papyrus?! _

The red haired raised a brow and said, "I'm sorry… But do we know you?"

"And what's with the 'chan'?" The bluenette asked.

Lucy was left speechless. Of course she would, why wouldn't she be? Her supposedly two _best friends_ were acting as if she was a total stranger.

"Allow me to say this," The red haired said, "But, what we're wearing isn't weird, yours is."

Lucy wondered what she meant. She was wearing some tight jeans, black T-shirt and some sneakers, what's so weird about that? But she decided to shut up about that to stop any more upcoming confusion.

Deciding to play along, "I'm sorry, you guys just looked like some people I know," she started awkwardly, "But, may I ask who you might be? I'm Lucy Heartiphilia."

Both girls sighed and said, "I'm Erza Scarlet, and she's Levy Mcgarden, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Lucy's eyes widened, '_This is definitely not a coincidence. They look the same, sound the same, even have same names, what the heck is going on?!'_

She swallowed hard and slowly got out of bed,"Well, I'm just wondering… Where are we exactly?"

"We're in Egypt?" Levy answered as if it was the most obvious thing, "Well, Lower Egypt to be exact. Our Lord is currently working on unifying the country." She smiled enthusiastically, "But you don't look from here, so I don't think you would know…"

Lucy's eyes widened for the hundredth time, "EGYPT?! You got to be kidding me!" She ran out of the small 'house' and slammed the door open looking around. Everything looked different. No shops, there's only stands. No cars, instead there's horses and donkeys. And last but not least, most guys half naked. Though she doesn't really mind the last one, if you know what I mean, "W-what's going on? This isn't right! No, no, no, no, no, there has to be something going on. I-I can't be in Egypt… I'm going to miss my soap opera at 4!"

The two girls looked at her as if she was crazy, well; this whole day was just crazy overall.

Erza's eyes suddenly widened as she realized, "Oh no! We're late! We should've been at the castle long time ago! The Emperor's going to be so mad… We should hurry."

Levy nodded as she and Erza started hurrying towards the castle, "WAIT!" They suddenly stopped, "Take me to your Lord." The blond said.

Both girls eyes widened, "What?! Take you to our Lord?! Are you crazy? Not anyone's allowed to enter!"

"Please!" Lucy pleaded. _'I might not understand what's going on but, their Lord… He must know something!'_

As they noticed how desperate she looked, they gave in and sighed, "Fine…" Levy said.

"We'll sneak you in as a new maid." Erza said, "We've been working there for years, I think we could trick a guard or two."

The distressed look on Lucy's face was replaced by the one of relief, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"We need to get you a dress, but we have to hurry, we're already late for work, there's been a rumor at the castle that an important guest is visiting today."

Lucy nodded as she followed them.

Just what exactly was going on?

**That's it for the first chappy! What is going on?! I don't even know, I didn't reach that part of the story yet so I don't exactly know how that shit happened. I was trying to make it realistic but then I realized that she went back in time, THAT'S NOT KEEPING IT REALISTIC! So, during half of the chapter I just went with the flow XD Hopefully, it didn't suck ._. Oh, and I don't know when the next chapter will exactly be up so just stay tuned~ By the way, sorry for any grammatical mistakes and such, I do not edit my work since it's such hard work and I'm really lazy ._. That's it folks!**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


End file.
